<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bludgeon by Sakuragane_San</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564992">Bludgeon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuragane_San/pseuds/Sakuragane_San'>Sakuragane_San</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomarry D&amp;D-athon [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuragane_San/pseuds/Sakuragane_San</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Busybody Potter going after Thief Riddle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomarry D&amp;D-athon [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bludgeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>